You Worry Too Much
by Eli-fein
Summary: Told in second person, a young girl is somehow saved when she finds an orange cat alone and cold in the allyway on a rainy day. When two of her classmates and a mysterious stranger come to claim him, she's saved from a life of solitude. ShigurexYou
1. Chapter 1

**You Worry Too Much**

**Shigure Fanfiction**

**Eli-fein**

(Eli-fein: J. L. Moses had the wonderful idea of starting second person on this site, so here's my FF in second person too! )

* * *

_It was a normal day at school…_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

_Of course, by now you were use to it…_

"I-I'm sorry…"

_But things were about to change._

You gathered your books arrayed on the ground, it was like any other day. The infamous troublemaker Kyo Sohma would run into you on your way into school. Not that you thought he really meant it, maybe it was just you, being there at the wrong place at the wrong time everyday. Because, besides that, there was no acknowledging of you. Not from him, nor, well, anyone else really either. It was like any normal day, and any normal day was fine with you.

In school you spent most of your time in the library, reading books and learning more about things you've never heard of before. Being the greatest successor in the senior class, you had numerous free time periods.

After lunch you put down your book when you feel the presence of someone else near you. Looking over your book you see Hanajima, one of the younger year students attending as well. She's the only one you really exchanged any words with, though you were nothing else but acquaintances, she came in every other day after lunch, and sometimes just to see you.

"Your waves are more aroused than usual today…" she said monotone-like, "Are you worried about something?"

"N-not really Hanajima-san, There's n-nothing I can recall…" you say. She hands you a book and you take it from her, looking at the due date, "Um, Hana-san, this is over three months due…"

"Could I avoid paying a fee by telling of your future?" she said.

"Uh, no thank you, b-but I'll pay for it anyway."

"You are too kind," she says, "I pay much attention to you, your waves are some of that extraordinary in many ways. They are very strong."

_I feel like I'm being stalked now…_

Your face droops and you hold up a hand as to brush it off, "U-uhh, okay then. I-I guess I'll see y-you around th-then?"

"Of course."

* * *

As you walked home from school, it began to rain, miserably, like it has been for several days now. You sigh and walk a bit faster to attempt getting home before it got worse. But then you notice something in the ally way, a flash of orange on the ground that looked so familiar…could it be? Glancing around the wall you saw it was only a cat. You went over to it and saw it sitting on a pile of cloth. Scooping the cat into your arms you look at the clothes, they were the boys school uniform! Glancing at the cat it looked like it was asleep, but maybe it was sick, with a cold, most likely, from the freezing rain that has been coming and going for the past few days. 

"I shouldn't take in strays but once you get better I'll let you go again, no matter how painful it might be," you say looking down at the cat and scratching its ears. It didn't make a movement beside its low breathing, and half dimmed eyes. You take the uniform too, just for the heck of it.

Inside you lay the cat down to dry off, placing a blanket over it you go to your fridge and scan its contents. "Hmmm…ah, here we are." You say spotting some left over fried fish. You bring it over to him and lay it aside for when he would awake. Finally it does, looking alarmed of its surroundings and then up to you. Finally it charges off over the couch and behind it.

"Calm down," you say, you see it's head poke itself over the couch, "I'm not going to hurt you." It walks along the top, staring at you intently, "You could have been eaten laying in an ally way like that so lifeless, some hungry rats could have come and chomped you to bits." It hissed at the word of rats. You motioned to the fish, "I suggest you eat, it will help rebuild your strength so you can leave, since you seem to detest me so much." It comes down and begins to eat away at the fish. You place your head in your hand and your elbow on your lap, just watching it. "Hmm, what to call you…how about Kyon-kyon, like the boy that hits everyday on my way to school, and then tells me to watch where I'm going." It stops eating suddenly and stays still for a little bit, then goes back to eating, "Your orange fur is almost identical to that of his hair, both very odd." He sneezed.

Then there was a knock at your door.

"You go ahead and continue, I'll be right back," you say and smile at the cat, though really deep down you were scared half to death. You never got people coming to visit you. Walking up to the door you place your small hand over the door knob and turn it, opening the door. There at your doorstep were two other students, apparently, according to their uniforms, and one older man behind them, slightly taller with black hair, as for the boy whose was lavender and the girl with brown.

"Umm, we seemed to have lost our cat…" said the purple haired boy, but he didn't seem to finish.

"Hey! You go to our school, don't you?" asked the girl.

"U-um, well, uh, I guess so…"you stutter, "H-how could you tell?"

"Your uniform!" she said brightly, you look down, yeah, you didn't seem to bother changing out of yours either.

"By the way, our cat…" said the older man, placing a hand behind his head and giving a small laugh, "You haven't happen to see him have you? Has orange fur..."

"Orange fur?" you say, it just so happened you picked up the right cat, he had a home.

"Yeah, orange fur," he repeats

"He's i-in the living room, c-currently eating some fish," you said, and then there was a slight pause, "W-would you like to come in for s-some tea?"

"Would we ever!" cried the man behind the two students.

The boy seemed to cast him a dirty look, sort of like one of those that says, "You have some issues."

* * *

Sitting at your kitchen table with some freshly brewed tea, your acquainted with the two students you had no idea went to the same school as you. 

"I'm Tohru Honda! Pleasure to meet you! And thank you so much for being so kind as to invite us in for some tea!"

"Yes, that's very generous of you, by the way, the names Shigure, Shigure Sohma," says the dark haired man, taking a large sip of your tea and smiling in satisfaction.

"Yuki Sohma," says the boy finally. Ah. You remembered him now, the "Prince" was his title at school…eh, whatever.

"It's very nice to meet the two of y-you, and Shigure," you say looking down at your tea, "My name isn't all that important, b-but, it's Kaze Hitonormi."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," says Yuki, "but I think it'd be best we take our stupid cat and go, after all, it is getting late."

"Aw, Yuki, don't be so harsh, Kaze invited us in and we're her guests now," says Shigure, "We must ask of her permission to leave." He said smiling and holding his tea close. Man, this guy must really like his tea, though, there was something about him you just liked…

"O-oh, no, i-it's all right, r-really! Feel f-free to do what you wish!" you say putting your hands out in front of you to say it's okay, "I-I don't want to be rude…" you say and bow your head.

"Then I say we best be on our way, thank you again, Kaze-san," says Yuki.

"Yes, thank you!" says Tohru. You look over the sleeping cat lounging on your sofa.

"I'm afraid he has a cold, I-I'm not sure but it seems the weather really got to him," you say picking the cat up disturbing him from his nap and handing him over to Tohru., "And this was with him too," you say holding up a dry and folded uniform, "I'm not sure where it came from or who it belongs to, but I'm sure perhaps you could use it."

"Thanks!" said Tohru also taking the clothes, "I guess we'll see you at school sometime."

"Y-yes, I guess so," you say and weakly smile, "It was nice to meet you, all of you." you say also looking at Yuki and Shigure.

"And I deeply admired meeting you, Miss Kaze Hitonormi," says Shigure, "I hope we'll be able to see each other again sometime."

"It was splendid meeting you, thanks for taking care of the idiotic cat," says Yuki.

"Same here, well, scratch the idiotic cat part, but thank you for everything. Perhaps you'd like to get together sometime at school?" says Tohru.

Was someone actually inviting you to be with them? Was someone actually willing to be a friend of yours?

"Oh, I'd…I'd love that," you say.

"As a matter of fact why don't we all get together tomorrow afternoon," says Shigure, "You guys can walk back to the house after school tomorrow and we'll treat Kaze to dinner!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" says Tohru.

"You're such a lech Shigure," mumbles Yuki, "but it will be nice."

"U-uh…" you weren't planning on any of this, already you were having dinner with complete strangers that just showed up on your doorstep to claim their cat. But you didn't want to be rude as to disagree to their offer, "A-all right, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

* * *

"Remind me why we brought you again Shigure…" sneers Yuki while they walked home, "I thought you even said yourself it's dangerous to have women around, and Tohru was an acceptation…" 

"Well, I could easily sniff Kyo out, besides, what will one little dinner do?"

"Calm down Yuki-kun," says Tohru happily, "She's not a bad person, and even if your secret were to slip, she'd be the last person to tell anyone."

"That doesn't matter," says Yuki, "We can't be sure."

"I don't see what the problem is having one come over ever _once_ in a _while_…" said Shigure, "Besides, it's my house, and I invited her. I'm allowed to live a life like the two of you too," he smiles and attempts to muffle a laugh, "And, she's a beautiful high school girl!"

Tohru and Yuki sweatdrop.

* * *

The next day after lunch you look up to see not only Hanajima as usual, but Tohru there as well. 

"So, you guys a-are friends?" you ask looking from one another.

"Why yes," says Hana, "Once Tohru said she had met you yesterday, I invited her to come along."

"So nice to see you again Kaze," says Tohru, "I can't wait till tonight!"

"M-me neither…" you say, though really, you were hoping the school day would last forever, "I-I will s-see you soon."

Yuki had caught you in the hall earlier and told you he, Tohru and Kyo usually meet up at the front gates outside the school and told you also to be there. You were first, so you were a little worried that perhaps they had already met and gone home. "Who am I kidding, why should I believe-"

But then you spotted a familiar orange haired boy walking up. Hands in his pockets as he made a slow stride towards you. His face was on the ground, and then finally when he came up to you, he didn't seem like the same person who ran into every morning, well, every morning, except today.

"Hey, umm, Kaze right?" he asks looking away, you guessed trying to keep his cool.

"O-oh, yes," you say holding your books closer to you.

"Uh, I've, uh, noticed what I've been doing every morning to you for the past months…" he says putting a hand behind his head, "And uh, I just wanna say, well, I'm, I'm sorry for doing that to you." This seemed very difficult for him, to apologize to you.

"It's all right," you say and smile softly, "That was the least of my worries." He nods as you accept his apology. You found this quite odd, Kyo Sohma apologizing to you all of a sudden, you had hoped he would have noticed earlier, though, right now, you were happy he noticed at all. Yuki arrived next, and Tohru shortly after. You all walked back together to the Sohma house.

"Oh! So she did decide to come! I'm so glad!" says Shigure running up to you and taking your hands. Yuki then hits him upside the head with his bag, making him let go of you.

"Don't be a lech Shigure…"

"You're so mean…"

You try as hard as you can to hide your laugh, and are successful in doing so. They sure were entertaining.

"Come on Kaze, do you mind helping me with dinner?" asked Tohru smiling.

"Sure, n-no problem," you say and smile a small one back.

"Psst," said Kyo leaning over towards you, "Knowing how Tohru is, she gonna let you choose what we have to eat, do us all a favor and stay away from leeks, onions and miso."

"But, I like miso…"

"All right fine, but don't make it the main course-"

"Oh Kyo," said Shigure, "Don't be such a nuisance, Kaze was nice enough to come and eat with us. And now she's helping Tohru cook your meal, you should have a little more respect."

"But-!"

"Don't mind him," says Yuki, "He's just a like little kid, choose whatever the two of you feel like having. We appreciate it."

You smile. You found yourself really enjoying the Sohmas company, Tohru's too.

"Well, let's see, let's see…" says Tohru looking in the fridge, "Here, Kaze, take a look, what do you say?"

"Hmm," you look inside and then pull out a packaged fish, "How about broiled saury, oh, and miso soup with eggplant. Throw some rice on the side for Kyo as well."

"Broiled saury? How do you make that?" she asks looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh, it's really easy. I'll teach you, k?"

"Ok!"

While the two of you were cutting up the carrots, you sneeze, out of no where.

"Oh, here Kaze," says Tohru handing you a tissue.

"Thank you," you say accepting it from her.

"I wonder who it is," she says placing a finger to her chin.

"Hmm?"

"They say when you sneeze, someone's talking about you!" she says.

"It that so?" you ask smiling at the silly suspicion.

"Yeah, my mom use to say that all the time," she says.

You look at her curiously, "Hey Tohru, if you don't mind me asking, how is that you ended up living with the Sohmas in the first place?"

* * *

"Shigure you're ridiculous…" 

"Now, now, Yuki," says Shigure looking over his book, "There's no reason for that. Besides, there's nothing wrong with her."

"Nothing wrong besides she's a _girl_," says Kyo.

"Now, don't you forget what she did for you, cat-boy," says Shigure, "Brought you in, dried you off, kept you warm, and fed you. More than you deserved I should say so."

"Besides the fact that every morning she's the girl you shove out of your way to school," says Yuki, "The least you could do yourself is maybe give her a little gratitude."

"Shut up you jerk, I already know that!" says Kyo popping an anger vein.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tohru, I had no idea," you say sadly, hearing the story of her mother passing away just last May in a terrible car accident. 

"It's all right, but if you don't mind me asking," says Tohru with a smile, "Where are you're parents?"

"Mine?" you say, this was the first time anyone's approached this subject with you, "Well, my father, I don't know where he is, he just sort of, left. He drank his paychecks away. And my mom, well, she did a lot of bad things that led someone wanting to murder her."

"Oh, that's terrible," says Tohru.

"Oh, it's all right, my mom wasn't really the greatest person out there, I'm better off without her actually. She always stole my money that I worked hard to earn, and because I cared for her I didn't say anything. But now, I'm doing better, though I still do miss her a little. Your mom sounds wonderful though," you say and Tohru's face brightens more than it is already, "I'd love to hear more about her-"

"Yo, what's the hold up, I'm starving!"

"Oh, Kyo-kun," says Tohru and the both of you chuckle at his impatience.

"Well, I guess our call for dinner is here," you say and the both of you set the table.

* * *

"Oh my, how splendid," says Shigure admiring the food set out before him, "I must say the food looks absolutely wonderful tonight Tohru." 

"Oh, I didn't really make it mostly, just helped out," says Tohru looking proud, you were hoping she'd just accept the compliment, "Kaze-chan made the food because she was teaching me the new recipe!"

"Is that so?" says Shigure, "Well, lets not let this meal go to waste, let's eat." He says and picks up a piece of fish with his chopsticks.

You all continue eating until finally something on one of the tables nearby catches your eye. Yuki notices you're caught by something. He looks over to see the painted zodiac figurines Shigure made a while ago when they first met Tohru.

"You like them?" asks Yuki knocking you out of your daydream.

You swallow your food, "Gomen, I didn't know other people were interested in those types of things anymore. I'm surprised."

"A bit old fashioned, yes, but do you like the old zodiac tales?" asks Shigure.

"Oh yes, one of my fields of interest," you take a sip of your tea, "I enjoy reading about them, but I guess it's just a waste of time."

"Hmph," says Kyo looking away, "That's dumb."

"Now, now Kyo-kun," says Shigure, "There's such a thing as respect for others."

"I'm also very interested in the zodiac," says Tohru smiling in your way.

Yuki chuckles, "What would you call us if we could be animals of the zodiac?" he asks.

They all look at you, waiting for an answer. It was an odd question for Yuki to ask out of no where. You think long and hard, staring at Yuki for a long while.

"Well, to begin with, I'd say even though you're born in a different year you're most like the rat of the zodiac."

Yuki's face goes from amusement to interest, "Why do you say that Miss Hitonormi?"

"Well, people who are the rat are very good with the opposite gender, and tend to be very graceful and kind hearted. Some negative things can be that they don't like getting too close and can be a little too aloof."

"Cheh, aloof," says Kyo stuffing some fish into his mouth.

"What would you say Kyo is from the zodiac?" asks Shigure. You stare at Kyo for a long while.

"Hmmm…" you hum and ponder, you think about the cat last night that reminded you of him, "I'd say he's the cat from the legend, the unlucky number 13."

Now all of them looked at you strange.

"What about me? What about me?" asks Shigure smiling like a little boy in a candy shop.

"Well, I'm not sure…" you say looking at his happy and smiling face, "I'd have to say Dog though. Fits you the most."

"Ah, seems you have wisdom beyond your years Miss Kaze," says Shigure.

"Why do you say that?" you ask curiously.

"Oh, nothing, forget I said anything," says Shigure smiling and waving it off.

Yuki clears his throat, "So, after graduation what are you planning on doing? Have any interest of what you might go into for a major?"

You look down at your food sadly, but try your best to smile, you look up again. "I don't have enough money to go to a college of my choice. I'm attending the community college I guess, and what I want to go into they don't have. But I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That's sucks," says Kyo.

"Looks like we're on the same page," says Tohru smiling, "That's where I'm gonna go too! We can be dorm mates!"

You chuckle, "I'll hopefully be out of college by the time you come, if I'm not I guess I'm not as successful as I hoped to be."

There was a slight silence.

"Umm, is there something I said?" you ask sweatdropping.

"Oh no," says Shigure, "We were just lost in thought at that moment."

"Would you like to help me clear the table?" asks Tohru.

"Of course," you reply.

* * *

The three boys were left at the table in dead silence. They were all deep in thought. Finally, Kyo struck the silence. 

"Does anybody else get the feeling we should just _tell_ her the curse?" he asks.

"Don't be stupid, there's no way we can. Though I must admit, I am tempted for some odd reason…" replies Yuki, he looks over at Shigure, "Any input?"

Shigure doesn't answer, he just continues to stare at the table in front of him.

_This must be something extrodinary, _thinks Kyo, _Even Shigure doesn't have anything to say…_

"I don't know," he finally says, "If we can avoid it we will, but if she finds out, I have no problem letting her know. Though, Akito might say something else about her…"

"This is weird…" says Kyo groaning and flopping onto the table, "Too weird for my taste."

Shigure smiled, "She sure is a strange case."

* * *

"Thanks for helping, it sure makes my job easier. Not to mention a little more interesting," says Tohru returning a plate to a cabinet. 

"Oh, no problem," you say and smile back at her.

"Oh, Kaze, I've just noticed, you don't stutter anymore!" she says.

You look at her, but then finally it registers, "I guess so. Strange. I'm usually so nervous around people I can't stop stuttering!" you smile and laugh at yourself.

"It's wonderful, it makes you sound a lot more confident then you were," says Tohru.

"Thanks."

"Well, we'd better get back to the guys, they're probably wondering where we went," says Tohru.

"Like getting sucked down the drain?"

"That'd be terrible!" says Tohru. The shock on her face was actually serious.

"I was only sarcastic Tohru…" you say. She relaxes and blows off steam.

"That's a relief."

* * *

"What? Leaving so soon?" asks Shigure. 

"Oh yes, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow," you say. It was slowly creeping onto 11 o'clock and you still hadn't left the Sohma house. Part of it was because Shigure kept interrupting you every time you were about to say you should leave. Not that you minded being there, but you were tired after the long day.

"Shigure, we mustn't keep her-" says Yuki but he's cut off.

"But I'd like to keep her," says Shigure. Kyo hits him on the back of the head.

"Don't be such a pervert, let the girl go Shigure," he says.

You laugh, "I'm sure I'll see you again sometime."

"I hope so," says Shigure, "It'd be a shame if I couldn't."

"Are you sure you'll be fine walking home by yourself?" asks Yuki, "I'll go with you if you want me too."

"Yeah," says Tohru, "Me too."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," you say.

"You sure?" asks Kyo.

"Of course she's not," says Shigure.

"But I-"

"I'll take her home, you three go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be back later!" says Shigure taking your arm and walking out of the house. He closed the door in front of the three onlookers.

"You think we should follow them?" asks Kyo, "I don't know what could be worse for her, being with Shigure or coming across one of the occasional weirdos."

"I was thinking the same thing…" says Yuki, "Maybe we should…"

"Don't be silly you two," says Tohru, "She'll be fine. Shigure won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah right," says Kyo, "Shigure's the reason _why_ I'm worried."


	2. Chapter 2

You Worry Too Much

Shigure Fanfiction

Eli-fein

Chapter 2

Eli-fein: Woo, second chapter. I don't own FB, just Kaze.

* * *

"Thank you so much Shigure-san," you say as the two of you walked down the main street, "But you really didn't have too, I hate to make you do such a thing."

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I enjoy walking you home?" he asks smiling, "A beautiful young girl such as yourself should never walk home alone at night. You never know what could happen."

You didn't know if you should laugh, because he was nothing to brag about when it came to almighty, or feel warm, because what he just said indicated he cared about you.

"Thank you, Shigure," you say.

"Not to mention now I can admire you without being scolded by Yuki or Kyo," he says and smiles cheesily. You blush and sigh, though keep a small smile on your face. For some unknown reason, you found his ridiculous pervertedness cute.

"Oh, look, here's your street…" he says frowning, "I vote we go around the buildings on the other side before we get to your home."

You chuckle but then tell him, "Sorry Shigure, I'd really like to spend more time with you, it's just, it's so late. I really should be getting home."

He frowns childishly and then agrees, "All right," he says and smiles. You smile as well.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it, I did a splendid job if I say so myself or returning you home safely," says Shigure as he walked up the steps with you. You smile and laugh a little.

"Yes, I must say you did Shigure, thank you again I'm sorry for so much trouble," you apologize.

"Oh please, how many times do I have to tell you, I enjoyed coming with you," he says.

You open the door but before you walk in, Shigure does. With puzzlement across your face, you walk in after him as he scans the walls and looks behind the sofa and everything.

"What exactly are you doing?" you ask.

"Just checking to see no weirdo is gonna come out and attack you, you haven't been here all day, it's a possibility," he says.

You laugh, his stalling to go home was just priceless.

"I can't check everywhere though, maybe if I spent the night with you, I could protect you…what do you say Kaze?" he asks.

You blush and smile as he looks at you with that bright smile, "Sorry Shigure, afraid there's not enough room. And besides, I have school tomorrow."

"Oh," he says dramatically, "But you'll be all alone by yourself!"

You smile, "I've been alone for several years, I think I'll be able to manage another night."

"You absolutely sure Miss Kaze?" he persists, you didn't have Yuki or Kyo to help back you up and slap him on the back of the head or anything, it was going to be a difficult task getting rid of him. But, you had to admit, you enjoyed his company.

"I'm sure Shigure," you say smiling.

"All right, then I am forced to leave you here, all alone," he says.

"You're going to make me feel bad, go before you make it worse," you say gently shoving him in a kidding matter for him to go out the door.

"All alone, it's a shame someone like you would have to be all alone every night. All by herself, just wishing for someone to come and save you from your days of loneliness…" he says smiling at you when he sees the glare you're casting him, "But now I must be off, farewell my fair lady, hopefully I will see you again sometime!" He says and walks out the door, waving back to you as he walked down the street. You waited and watched him at the door. Once he was out of sight you close the door quietly and sigh deeply leaning against it. You slump to the ground and bring your knees up to your chest.

"Damn you Shigure…" you mumble, "You made me feel awful." You smile to yourself.

* * *

Not only did you feel awful the night before, when you woke up, you felt worse. Feeling like you slept in the center of the earth you weakly get up but yet are overcome by a nauseating feeling deep within your stomach. You felt like you were about to faint and your vision blurred. Sighing, you reached for the phone. With much difficulty you were able to punch in the school's phone number and tell them Kaze Hitonormi would not be attending school today, she is ill with a fever.

You sighed and rolled over on your bed. You were just thankful you weren't vomiting. It was so hard to take care of yourself when you were all alone, and thinking of that made you think of what Shigure said last night. You groan and turn over, closing your eyes for a well-earned nap.

It doesn't seem long when you hear your doorbell ring. Unable to get up and answer it, you shout as loud as you can, though it sounded more like a whisper, "Come in, the door's open."

Wait a minute, who'd come to visit you? Once you said that, you immediately regretted it. But not for long when you heard Tohru's voice call out for you. Her voice was warming, though you were hot enough.

"Kaze-chan? Where are you?" called Tohru.

"Back here…" you mumble.

You see her face appear from the door, "Oh! I'm so sorry Kaze-chan, did we wake you up? We'll leave! We're so sorry!"

"No, Tohru, it's all right…" you mumble and turn over more onto your side.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm fine for now," you say and move your hair out of your face.

"Well, okay then, that's good. We all were wondering where you were today in school, because Hana-chan says you never miss a day. So, everyone came over to see if you were all right," says Tohru smiling kindly.

"That's nice, wait, who else is here?" you ask tiredly but politely.

Tohru smiled but didn't answer. Instead she went and looked around the doorway and called out, "Guys, come on in, she's all right."

You were shocked to see not only Saki Hanajima, but also Yuki, Kyo, a young boy with blonde hair and another girl with blonde hair. You felt a little self conscious with all these people that came to see you while you were sick to our stomach.

"Kaze-chan, this is Momiji," she says referring to the younger, smiling blonde boy, "and this is Uotani," she says referring to the girl. She lifted up her hand from her pocket to refer to a greeting. You give her a smile in return not having the effort to raise your own hand.

"Thank you guys for coming to see me, sorry that I'm not really here today…" you apologize.

"Don't be sorry, Kaze-san," says Yuki sweetly, "We came to see if you were all right. We wouldn't expect anything more."

"I was surprised not to see you in the library today," says Hanajima, "You're always there, I knew something was the matter. And when I told Tohru she insisted we come see you."

"Thank you, again, for coming. It really means a lot," you say and smile as best you can.

"Do you know what's the matter?" asks Momiji.

"I think it's just a really bad cold, or at the worse a stomach virus. But, thank Kami-sama I haven't been vomiting," you say.

He smiles, "That is good. That's the worse part of a stomach virus."

"I agree."

"But really, if your sick like that, shouldn't you not be alone?" asks Uotani.

"I guess not, but I've never been this sick before…" you mumble. You begin to feel light-headed and lean back onto your headboard, "Forgive me." You say closing your eyes. You couldn't stay awake any longer. You felt terrible just letting them hang there, but, it was either go to sleep or die right on the spot.

* * *

"Gee," says Uotani, "To us stomach viruses aren't that bad."

"But with her weak immune system it affects her even in the littlest ways," says Yuki, "She really shouldn't be alone…"

"I bet it was Shigure, he gave her his germs," says Kyo.

"Kyo!" cries Momiji happily, "What a wonderful idea! You can have Kaze spend the time with Shigure-san to he can take care of her!"

"What?!" says Kyo wide-eyed, Yuki also looked a little taken aback, "There's no way we're leaving her with that perv all day long!"

"He's got a point though," says Uotani, "She should be taken care of, and it's not drastic enough to put her in a hospital or anything."

"I'm sure he won't mind, after all, he does take care of you too. I'm sure Kaze won't be as much of a hassle," says Hana-chan.

"Is that an insult!?" yells Kyo.

"Shh! Kyo-kun!" says Tohru, "Please Kyo-kun, don't wake her up."

Kyo sighs.

"Are you sure the writers up to the job though? Because, if you know he is, then we can take her right now," says Uo.

"Trust me," says Yuki sweat dropping, "He'll take care of her."

"Then it's decided," says Hana-chan.

Uo smiles, "Help me get her up onto my back, will ya?"

* * *

Shigure was sitting pleasantly outside reading the newspaper and sipping his tea when he spotted Yuki, Tohru and Kyo returning home. Looking up, he welcomed them, but it wasn't long before he realized it wasn't only the three of them. Momitchi was with them, along with two of Tohru's friends. And, could it be, that the young girl on Uotani's back was the young Miss Kaze from last night?

As they walked up he immediately sprang to his feet and walked over to you, he was surprised at how pale you looked, and the dark bags weren't reassuring either.

"Is she all right?" asks Shigure dramatically worried.

"She's sick," says Kyo.

"But she was alone in her apartment, all by herself," says Tohru.

"We thought maybe you could take care of while we were at school and everything!" says Momitchi.

"That is, if you're willing," says Yuki.

"And please be, she's beginning to get heavy," says Uotani.

Shigure pauses for a moment for an effect. Though really, he didn't have to.

"Of course I will! ♥" he says and smiles.

"It makes me wonder if we even had to ask…" says Kyo darkly.

"Well," says Momiji, "Then I guess we should head back to school, remember we all promised to help with their upcoming art show."

"Ooh no!" says Tohru dramatically, "I completely forgot about that!"

"I have a student council meeting," says Yuki.

"And I have to get to work on time or I'm fired…" sighs Uotani.

"Why do I have to go again?" says Kyo.

"Because you said you would," says Hanajima.

Kyo groans, "Why do I bother…"

"Don't worry," says Shigure happily, "Kaze will be just fine, you kids go ahead and run along!"

"Quit calling us kids!" says Kyo angrily, "You're no better yourself!"

"Calm down Kyo-kun, let's go before we're even later than we planned," says Tohru, "Good bye Shigure-san, take good care of Kaze-senpai for us!"

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, she's in good hands!" calls Shigure back.

* * *

"Now that I think of it," says Uotani as the five young teens walked off, "Are you sure she'll be all right leaving her with him?"

Kyo pops an anger vein, "Now you think of that!?"

"Don't be silly," says Momiji, "Your friend Kaze is in good hands!"

* * *

Before Shigure moved Kaze into the house, he sat down next to her, and, just stared at her.

"My," he says almost darkly, "You're even prettier when you're asleep." He noticed your outfit. A simple, almost transparent large dress shirt and your short school uniform skirt. Fighting against his perverted side, Shigure sighs and moves you into the house onto a floor cot with great difficulty trying not to transform. But he made it. Pulling a cover over you he felt your head, it was warm, a little _too_ warm for comfort. He sighed sadly and went to the kitchen. Thankfully now that Tohru was here, it was easier to find ice for the sleeping maiden.

Finally she began to stir. Shigure waited patiently at her side until she awoke.

* * *

Opening your eyes, your eyelids felt like thick slabs of marble. You finally opened them fully. Only to be met with a strange setting around you. Immediately recognizing that this wasn't your own home you spring up into sitting position but no sooner collapse back onto the floor bed when an overwhelming nausea and dizziness took over.

"Where the hell am I…" you mumble weakly covering your eyes from the light.

"Oh you're awake! How splendid!"

Suddenly freaked by the out of no where voice you jolt up into sitting position despite your dizziness and hold the covers up for protection. You look over to the door but relax once you're met with the smiling face of Shigure.

Wait, Shigure?

"Shigure-san, please don't mind me asking, but, what am I doing at your house?" you ask sheepishly, feeling your cheeks get warmer than normal.

"Oh," he says smiling, "Well, I hope you remember Tohru and the others coming to see you after school."

"Oh yes, that's right…" you say, "but that doesn't explain how I ended up here…"

"Well, people as they are Tohru and the others thought that if you're sick you shouldn't be alone. Since there was no one else, they decided to bring you to me!" He says and sits down next to you on the floor. You loved that smile, but this was no position to admire it in.

"I'm terribly sorry Shigure-san…" you say wringing the sheets between your sweaty palms, "I don't mean to put such a burden on you-"

"Don't be silly Miss Kaze," says Shigure, "I don't mind at all taking care of you. You're in dire need of it I'll have you know."

"There must be some way I can repay you…" finally realizing the conversation was going nowhere.

Shigure successfully ridded the numerous favors from his perverted mind she could do for him but would never pressure on a kind young lady such as herself.

"Well," he says seeming to be deep in thought, "I wouldn't worry about a thing if I were you. I enjoy spending time with you. In fact that can be your repayment. Just spend the time with me. That's all I ask!"

You didn't expect anything less from Shigure, how he attempted to keep you here last night but interrupting all of your pleads to go home, it was the first thing that came to your mind. Hey, but what harm could it do? It was the least you could do if he insisted on taking care of you. Besides the fact that one of Tohru's friends must've carried you all the way over here while you were asleep. You felt so terrible. Not that you were sick but the fact that you were causing such problems for the Sohma's and Tohru and the others. You bowed your head in shame.

"What's with the long face Miss Kaze?" asks Shigure with a smile bright enough to make up for yours, "Surely you can't be all too disappointed about spending time with me, are you?"

"Oh no! Shigure-san! It's just…well, I'm not that good with people…"

"Don't be so silly. Now go ahead and get some rest. I'll find something warm for you to eat," says Shigure as he left the room.

You felt a little weird. But after a few seconds that seemed like a long time, you smiled lovingly. You knew you were being a burden, there's no way you'd live that down no matter what Shigure said. But for now, you had no choice. You laid back down onto the pillow, and relaxed.

* * *

"Excuse me…"

You opened your eyes.

"Pardon me, I didn't really want to wake you up but you should eat before it gets cold," says Shigure setting a tray of soup, bread and water down beside you.

"Do you need any help?" he asks smiling.

"Help?" you ask cluelessly.

"You know, eating. You might be too weak to feed yourself."

You blush and try to rid it, "No, I'll be fine, but, uhh, thank you."

He smiles and sits down beside you. You cautiously take the food, and eat it slowly, making sure the nausea doesn't return. Shigure just stares at you while you eat. It was kind of freaking you out.

"Umm…"

"Oh, don't mind me," he says smiling, "I'm just admiring how beautiful you are."

You blushed and almost choked on your soup. He chuckled softly, "Tohru, Yuki and Kyo should be home soon. Back me up when they accuse me of abusing you. All right?"

You smile softly, "Of course."

* * *

"Shigure-san! Kaze-chan! We're home!" called Tohru as she came in.

"If Kaze's asleep I hope you didn't wake her," says Yuki.

Tohru's face went into shock, "I completely forgot! It slipped my mind that she was sick!" Tohru began to fret over whether she'd be the result of Kaze's worsened condition if she had woken her up.

"Tohru! We're in here!"

Tohru ran into the other room to see Shigure and you playing half-way through a game of Shogi. She sighs, "Good, so I didn't wake you up."

"You just in time to witness me getting creamed in a game of shogi, Kaze is quite the player," says Shigure smiling at her.

"Yeah right," says Kyo, "You couldn't win a game even if it were against your reflection."

"I hate to differ with you," you say weakly and clear your throat, "But Shigure-san is actually pretty good."

Kyo looks at you skeptically, "You have to be kidding me."

You smile and shake your head. Though immediately regret it when tangs of pain sweep over you. Sighing at your stupidity, "Or maybe I'm just a bad player."

"Let's find out," says Shigure getting up, "Yuki. Play against Kaze."

"Hmm?" says Yuki confused, "Why me?"

"Well, you're the only one most likely to win in this household," says Shigure.

"I think you should play against Kaze!" says Tohru, "That'd be fun! I wouldn't want to miss that!" Tohru sits down happily next to you. You move away a little just to make sure you don't give her any germs.

"I don't know, she's sick, she's probably not in the mood," says Yuki.

"Well," you say, it's either play shogi, sleep, or lose my mind. Even if I am sick I need something to do." You smile."

Yuki smiles sweetly, "All right, if you insist." He sits across from you.

"I think it's a night for pizza, you don't mind do you Kaze?" Shigure asks you, knowing you were not up to it.

"Nope, not at all," you say clearing off the pieces. He disappears around the corner to the phone.

"You go ahead and play your little board game, call me down when it gets interesting," says Kyo walking up the steps with a soda in hand.

"Sure thing Kyo-kun!" says Tohru.

"Tohru, if you don't mind why don't you go fetch a little something to eat for yourself. I noticed you were last in the snack line and didn't et anything," says Yuki setting up the pieces.

Tohru looks at him curiously and then remembers, "Yes! Of course! Good idea, thank you Yuki-kun." She gets up and scurries to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Yuki broke the silence between the two of you while you were setting up pieces.

"Did he do anything to you today while we were gone?"

"Hm?"

"Shigure. Did he do anything that made you feel uncomfortable?" he asks, seriously but curiously.

You couldn't believe he was asking you such a thing, "Of course not! Shigure-san was very kind. He even made a meal for me."

Yuki looked disgusted, "You ate his cooking? You're brave."

"Don't be silly," you say and smile, "The cinnamon in the soup actually helped my head feel better. He's not a bad cook if you accept his unique ways of putting things together."

"I'm happy to hear he at least has a little bit of pride in himself. I felt a bit worried leaving you with him," he says.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," you say finally the game is set up and Tohru returns and sits back next to you with a drink and an apple.

"Let the game begin!" says Tohru happily.

* * *

After a while you could see Tohru getting bored but attempting to concentrate and register everything that's going on. Though you knew she was getting no where. Kyo comes down stairs and notices the two of you still playing, he comes over ad sits between Yuki and Tohru.

"I can't believe the two of you are still at this thing…" he mumbles.

"Two experts can cause a lot of time to pass," says Shigure fanning himself. He sat on the other side of you, while Tohru was on your right. Yuki finally made a move. The two of you sigh.

"Goodness, it's a draw…" says Shigure sadly.

"What?!" says Tohru, "I didn't see that at all! How is it a draw?" she says staring at the board.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," says Kyo, he looks over at you, "Now I understand why Hanajima said you were the senior successor. Even when you're sick you were able to hold your own in a game of Shogi."

"Kaze you're so smart!" says Tohru admiringly.

"Please," you say, "I'm not all that smart. Game of Shogi doesn't prove anything." You smile.

"Teh, whatev," says Kyo getting up and leaving.

You felt the sudden urge to cough, your throat was growing dry. You turn away from Yuki, Tohru and Shigure to make sure you didn't cough in their presence. You turn back and cover your mouth and almost go into a fit. Finally after a while the coughing ceased, but you tasted a familiar coppery liquid in your mouth. Looking down at your hand it was covered in red.

"Oh dear, Kaze! Are you all right?" asks Tohru placing a small and gentle hand onto your back. You didn't reply, feeling yet another urge to cough coming onto you. Luckily you didn't. Someone put a towel in front of your face, you take it eagerly, not being able to say thank you at all. Shigure was the one to hand it to you.

"Yuki, call Haa'san, tell him we need him over here tonight at the latest," says Shigure also kneeling down by you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

* * *

Yuki got up quickly and went to the phone. He dialed Hatori's number and waited while the phone rang. He looked around to Tohru, Shigure and Kaze. Then he noticed something, something very off. Though he couldn't quite place it.

Ah yes. Shigure was clearly showing signs of worry.

But Shigure never worried! Yuki knew Kaze was a special case, but to even bring someone like Shigure practically to tears was someone extraordinary.

"Hello?"

"Hatori?" asks Yuki eagerly.

"Yes?"

"We need you to come over, it's almost an emergency," says Yuki still eyeing Kaze carefully.

"What's the problem? Did Shigure fall down the stairs again?" asks Hatori tiredly.

"No, a friend of ours is sick, and she's currently coughing up blood," explains Yuki. Kaze was quiet, even when she coughed it was subtle and almost unnoticeable except for the bounce of her shoulders.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, just keep her comfortable in the time being," says Hatori, "Have her cough up as much blood as she can, it's probably inside her lungs."

"All right," says Yuki and he hung up.

* * *

"Is Hatori-san coming Yuki-kun?!" asks Tohru eagerly.

"He's on his way, he said in the mean time keep her comfortable and have her cough up as much blood as she can," says Yuki, "That's all we can do to help her."

"I have a bad feeling this isn't some stomach virus she was trying to make you guys believe she had," said Shigure, "She's seriously very sick."

Her condition reminded a lot of that of Akito's, only, he cared more for Kaze now then he experienced for Akito before. Shigure didn't know what to think, so he decided to not think at all, and just concentrate on making Kaze as comfortable as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

You Worry Too Much

Shigure Fanfiction

Eli-fein

Chapter 3

Eli-fein: Well, here I am again! Yay! Third Chapt. Out! Of course I don't own anything of Fruits Basket, just my OC, Kaze.

* * *

"It seems you have a mild case of amisethicia," said Hatori removing his gloves and throwing them away, "Good thing Tohru and the others brought you over here. It could of gotten worse if you remained at home alone. May have even resulted in a bad ending."

"Bad ending?" you squeak, "Like, how so?"

"Well, excuse me for being so blunt, it may have even caused your death if you go long enough without proper treatment."

"I told you so," said Shigure, "You should not have been alone." He patted his folded fan on your forehead, you closed your eyes and groaned.

Tohru looked stricken, "Kaze-chan would have…died? Oh my, that would have been terrible!"

"One good thing is that it's not contagious," says Hatori, "But I'm ordering you to stay here for the time being until you are well. It's either here or the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Sohma," you said, "But I could never place that burden upon Shigure and the others. I don't have enough money for the hospital, I'm better off going home alone and fighting it off."

"Don't be ridiculous," says Yuki, "There's no way we're letting you go home, not in this condition."

You began to worry, it was so terrible. You'd feel forever guilty and knowing yourself as well as you do you'd probably apologize for every little thing. But, you had to accept it. Though you were determined you'd pay them back.

You sighed, "All right, but, is it in _anyway_ contagious?" you ask curiously.

"Not at all," said Hatori writing some things down, "I suggest you get some fresh air though. Some of this might have been the cause of staying inside so much. Otherwise there's nothing else I can do at the moment unless your condition worsens."

"Thank you, for everything, Dr. Sohma," you say.

He stares down at you, then places a hand on your shoulder, "Just be careful. Get a lot of rest and eat right. And remember, get some fresh air."

You nod your head.

"Oh Kaze-chan!" says Shigure kneeling beside you, "Won't this be wonderful? I'll be able to spend all day long with you!"

"Don't be vulgar," said Hatori turning to walk out the door, "She's a very sick young lady. Make sure you take good care of her."

"No need to worry Haa'san! By the way, can I talk to you for a second?" said Shigure. The two older adults leave into the kitchen.

You sigh and look back at the others, "I'm so sorry for this, it's completely ill-mannered for me to even accept such an order."

"It's all right, I'm just glad I was there in time to help!" said Tohru, taking your hands in her own. She was almost in tears.

You smile warmly, "That's right, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

"I'm just glad you're all right, Kaze-san," says Yuki, "I think that not only would it be better for you to stay here, it will also prevent us from worrying about you too."

"For once I agree with him," mumbles Kyo audibly.

"And I mean all of us," says Yuki. Tohru smiles at you.

"Yeah, all of us except Shigure, he never worries," says Kyo.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," says Yuki, Kyo looks at him shocked, "When I went to go call up Hatori he looked pretty worried."

"You mean," you say, "Shigure's one of those, jelly fish people?"

"Congrats, you've won a million dollars for stating the obvious," says Kyo sarcastically.

There was a slight pause between the four of you, until Tohru broke it.

"Anyway," she says smiling and sweating off the anxiousness. She turns to you as a new idea pops into her head, "Kaze-chan, what animal of the zodiac would you say Hatori-san is?"

"Tohru, she's sick," says Kyo.

"Oh no, it's all right," you say, "I'm feeling a little better anyway now that I've been awake for a little while. I don't know which one he'd be, I'm leaning towards…the dragon, I guess."

Yuki smiles like that was the answer he expected.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm discussing this with you of all people," said Hatori lighting a cigarette.

"Well I can't leave you out of the loop, now can I?" says Shigure smiling, "Come on, you must admit, you felt an overly comforting feeling when you were around her, didn't you?"

It takes Hatori a moment to reply, "I have no reason to believe such foolishness."

"So you did! Now, you see, Kyo and Yuki have felt the same thing, a sort of—"

"Compelling sensation to blab all of your secrets to her, huh?" finishes Hatori.

"Bingo!" says Shigure.

"Sadly I can't disagree with you," says Hatori taking a long drag from the smoke, "but it's your choice whether you tell her or not. Just remember Akito, and that you still have to tell her about it."

"Of course," says Shigure, "I was just making sure the three of us weren't going crazy."

* * *

Shigure and Hatori return from the kitchen and you all bid your farewells to Hatori-san. He reminds you of what he wanted you to do. Eat, rest, and fresh air. Got it. After several  
"thank you"s, he finally left.

"Now," said Shigure placing his fingers to his chin, "Where are you going to sleep, we can't keep you down here…"

"What ever is easier for you," you say.

"She could stay with me, I've plenty of room," says Tohru.

"That might work, but we'll have to wait and see if we need to figure anything else out. How about just for tonight you stay down here, put less stress on you as well," says Shigure.

"Weren't you just saying she shouldn't be down here?" asks Kyo.

"Well, yes but just for tonight, then we'll confirm everything tomorrow," says Shigure, "And now it's late, and you three have school tomorrow. Best be off to bed with you."

"Psh, you're one to talk," says Kyo.

"You better get some sleep too, Miss Kaze," says Shigure turning to you, "That _is_ what the doctor ordered."

"Of course," you say getting more comfortable on the floor bed. You felt overly hot sitting there for so long and the fact that you have a high fever. You rolled up the sleeves of your blouse, "Thank you Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru."

"No problem, but maybe we should get you a change of clothes," says Tohru.

You looked down at yourself. It was rather embarrassing being in front of the three young men and even Tohru in your overly casual attire. Your almost non-existent skirt, and your overly light, almost slightly transparent blouse top that dipped almost too low. You had to admit, you probably looked like a slut. You shivered at the thought. Besides the fact that you neglected to keep a bra on because you were sick.

"It's too late to go get some of your clothes," says Tohru, "Would you mind borrowing some of mine?"

"I don't know if I'd fit in yours, you look like you wear a small, Tohru," you say, you feel your face beginning to get red.

Kyo groans and walks out of the room, "If you guys are gonna talk about clothes I'm going to bed. G'night." Tohru replies to his departure. Yuki very shortly after agrees with him and bid good night as well. Shigure, of course, stayed there, listening intently to the conversation.

"But why can't you wear a small? You're so skinny!" says Tohru.

"Well, in bottoms I can, just not the top," you say you feel your face redden even more. If it was just Tohru there you'd have no problem telling her your girly complications, it was all Shigure's fault for being there that you felt so uncomfortable.

"I don't understand…" says Tohru hopelessly. You hear a snicker over from Shigure.

You give up. You knew he was waiting to here your problem. You knew he knew what it was…

"My boobs are too big, I have to wear a large at the least," you admit. Shigure laughs trying to hide it and your face amazingly doesn't go red. You narrow your eyes at him.

Tohru's face goes red though because she didn't get it before, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't get that before!"

"It's all right Tohru, calm down," you say laughing a little. It _was_ kinda funny.

"Well, then I guess you do have to wait till tomorrow so I can go retrieve some from your apartment," says Tohru.

Then something hits you, hard in the head. Figuratively, not literally.

"Tohru…" you say, she looks at your confused, "You _did_ grab my key on your way out…didn't you?" you ask.

Tohru almost looks afraid to say anything, "I'm so sorry."

You sigh, "I guess it's all right. But my neighbors I gave the spare to are out on vacation…" You rubbed your head, "Oi, this sickness just keeps getting better…"

Shigure chuckles, "Oh, don't worry," he says, "We'll go get some clothes from the store for you tomorrow. You wouldn't mind Tohru, would you?"

"Oh! Not at all!" says Tohru happily. You were just glad Shigure himself didn't insist on going, you're afraid of what he'd buy for you to wear if he were to…

"This sure is complicated," she says, "but I still don't think a blouse you've worn all day splattered with blood is healthy. I'll go ask Kyo if you'll be able to borrow something, all right?" she says and stands up from her kneeling position in front of you.

"Oh, kay, then," you say unsurely. You hated to bother Kyo with such nuisance, you knew he wouldn't like lending his clothes to some girl he just met two days ago. But as long as Tohru asked him you guessed he'd be okay with lending them. She scurried out of the room and up the stairs. You looked over at Shigure who was smiling widely behind his fan, holding in all his boyish giggles.

"What's your problem?" you asked a blush creeping over your nose, you knew what he was laughing about.

"Oh, nothing," he says, looking off into space. You sigh and he giggles again. You couldn't help but to smile at how pathetic he was.

* * *

Kyo amazingly lent you his clothes without much of a fight. But, they didn't fit either. You were about to convince Tohru it was all right that you could spend the night in your clothes you were wearing at the current time, but you were already too late when Tohru turned to Shigure who was in the same spot he was before Tohru even left.

"Shigure-san," says Tohru, "You wouldn't mind lending Kaze-chan one of your kimonos, would you?"

He smiles behind his fan so Tohru couldn't see it but it was pretty obvious at your angle. He turns and looks at you. You blush and put your face into your hands.

"Of course not!" he says cheerily. You didn't know if you had a fever because you were sick or because of how often you were blushing.

"I'll go get one for her," he says and gets up making his way to his room.

Tohru turns to you and smiles, "See? Shigure-san is overflowing with kindness. And I'm positive you'll fit at least into one of his kimonos."

You laugh, all this just for you to change your clothes for the night, "Why yes, he _is_ overflowing with kindness." You agree with Tohru. She smiles too.

"Here we are," says Shigure re-entering the room with a small pile of clothing in his hands. He hands the simple black male kimono to you. You take it gently, "Thank you," you say.

He laughs and stops by the door, smiling he says, "I'll leave for you to get dressed. It'll be easier then having to get up." With that he left the room.

"Wow," you say, "And to think I almost expected him to attempt in convincing me to let him stay…"

Tohru laughs though really, she didn't quite know what exactly you were talking about.

* * *

You didn't know how reliable Tohru would be if you were to faint while you were dressing. She was helping you because you were so weak, but she was so small you were afraid if you fell she'd hurt herself more then you would.

Luckily you didn't faint, but by the time you had tied the sash you felt a little dizzy. The kimono, being made originally for a man, went a little too low for comfort. But who were you to complain in your situation? You wrapped it more tightly around so only a tolerable minimum of cleavage showed. As if on cue once you finished dressing Shigure walked in without warning. You thought that was a little _too _coincidental. You brushed it off.

"Feel better?" he asked walking up to you,

"Much, thank you again," you said placing your hands together in front of you.

"My pleasure, it looks good on you," he says, "But I think it's time you get some sleep. You too Tohru."

Tohru yawns and quietly agrees with Shigure. She leaves the two of you standing there in the room as she goes upstairs to bed.

You turn to Shigure, Shigure with that ridiculous smile plastered about his face, "Thank you, so much, again Shigure-san. And, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've been causing for you and the others. You really don't have to do this for me…"

"Of course I do," he says, "It would be wrong not to."

All of a sudden the dizziness comes back, "Pardon me," you say politely as you sit back down on the floor onto your bed, "Aren't you going to bed also, Shigure-san?"

"Me? Well, my schedule is a bit different from everyone else," he says sitting cross-legged on the floor near you, "You see, I have no point in getting up so early, so I go to bed when I feel like it."

You look at him dumbfounded, "What exactly is it that you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking."

He looks pleased you asked, "Me? I'm a writer. I write all types of books."

That sure sparked your interest, if there was anything you liked to do most, was read.

"Have I ever heard of any of these books you've written?" you asked.

"I go under several pen names. One of my most recent publications was _'Belle Notte: Evening Under Luna'_," he says.

"I began reading that in the book store, I recently saw Hanajima reading it also in the library…" you say, "But I'm sorry to say, romance novels don't quite interest me as much as other genres."

"Really?" says Shigure, "What kind of genre does?"

You quietly ponder that question, a smile graces upon your pale pink lips, "Fantasy."

Shigure smiles, not one of his ridiculous ones, but one more, who knows, touching. Sadly deep in your thoughts you didn't see it.

"Wizards and dragons and magic," you say getting a little carried away, "I enjoy the adventure and the unknown possibilities where the plot can take an unexpected turn. Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Oh no, common courteous of being sick, plus I enjoy hearing your lovely voice," says Shigure leaning on his palm with his elbow on the chair. You smile but then feel an overwhelming tiredness.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness-"

"You're tired, I know, I shouldn't still be here talking to you. I'll let you get some sleep," says Shigure, "Anyway, quit apologizing for everything you can't help. You worry too much. You're very sick you have no reason to worry at all now since you're here with us. Now, get some sleep."

"Yes sir," you say, feeling like that's been the fifth time he'd said it to you. You lay down and get comfortable on the floor while he stands up.

"If you need anything just yell, I sleep downstairs so I'll hear you," he says.

"All right then, good night, Shigure-san," you say closing your eyes.

"Same to you, Miss Kaze," he says before you drift off completely.

* * *

In his study, Shigure couldn't think of anything to write. He kept thinking about Kaze, who was right behind his door! So close to him! Two high schools girls were currently sleeping in his house. He dare not touch little Tohru, but he felt and over-whelming sensation towards his most recent resident. He quietly got up from his chair and crept over to his door, slowly pulling it back. There she was, the most beautiful girl in the world, sleeping right there ten feet in front of him.

And better yet she was wearing his clothes! He'd never wash them again! Well, maybe, Tohru'll make him put them into the wash. Though she was sick and very ill, Shigure could still smell her intoxicating scent from where he was standing. Though she was sick, she still smelled very good in his taste. Before he could stop himself his feet began to walk forward towards her. He sat cross-legged again next to her, and stared at her sleeping face.

"Miss Kaze you truly are something else," he said to the sleeping girl, though she could not hear him. He sighed and was about to get up when something stopped him. He finally gave in to his pestering side and bent down so he was dangerously close to Kaze's face. He gently laid a kiss on her forehead. He savored the soft skin beneath his lips before he lifted off from her. Kaze didn't make a sound nor a movement. She was perfectly still and so peaceful. Shigure smiled again and got up, making his way back to the study.

* * *

I know, I know, very short! But I promise to work on the next one! Buh-byez! 


End file.
